1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of fabricating nanoimprint stamps with a fine structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a nano imprinting process, after forming a pattern having a desired shape on a surface of a stamp made of a hard material, the pattern is repeatedly copied by pressing the stamp on an object made of a relatively soft material.
Conventionally, photolithography or e-beam lithography is mainly used as a method of obtaining a high resolution and high density pattern. However, according to these methods, it is difficult to manufacture a pattern having a size of 20 nm or less since scattered photons or electrons affect regions outside an exposed region.